False sound alarms are one of the greatest annoyances in critical care settings, such as an ICU (intensive care unit) environment. In fact, more than 97% of sound alarms are false positive alarms. Sometimes caregivers disable the alarms, which can result in preventable fatal events. A system that minimized false alarms while sounding legitimate alarms, would be of value.